


Lazy Afternoon

by LittleSwallow (Hobbity)



Series: Family Affairs [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Cuddles, FiKi Week 2019, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 03:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19348483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbity/pseuds/LittleSwallow
Summary: Fill for day two of the FiKi Week 2019: : “Laziness is nothing more than the habit of resting before you’re tired”This is a little ficlet taking place after my story "Chasing Domestic Bliss" when Kíli has enough of wedding planning.





	Lazy Afternoon

Wedding preparations were in full swing. Barely a day went by without something else that needed to be decided, needed to be done, needed to be changed.

Fíli and Kíli and decided to get married in West Cork, near Oakenshield. The family holiday home held some of the fondest memories of their relationship. They had booked all of Bard’s B&B and most of the other surrounding B&Bs. As far as Kíli was concerned, that was the most important bit. All wedding guests would have to sleep in. In the case of their student friends, Thorin had agreed to let them use the living room of Oakenshield itself to crash to save money. West Cork was crazy popular and crazy expensive.

So all that was done.

So one afternoon, when Fíli got up after lunch to look at the entree options again, Kíli held his wrist.

“No.”

“Excuse me?”

“No. We’re not looking at food options after eating. Please.”

Fíli took a look at the printouts on the couch table. 

“So what do you want to instead? We still need to …”

“None of that. Let’s do nothing at all at all.”

“Nothing? But what about ….” Fíli gestured at the piles on their couch table. And his laptop that was sitting on the couch.

Kíli got up and stood between Fíli and the couch, blocking the view. Being big had its advantages. Such as hiding the sight of work from his workaholic fiancé.

“Let’s have a lazy afternoon. We don’t have them anymore.”

“We can’t just be lazy! We’ll regret it during the week! The wedding is in two months and ….”

“Love.” Kíli interrupted him, taking Fíli’s hand again and leaning forward to place a quick kiss on Fíli’s aquiline nose. “We need some time out. You need some time out. You’re all stressed out and you’ll be too tired to do anything soon.”

“I just feel … we need to do something. I’m not that tired, and the sooner we do this the better.”

“Have you heard the phrase ‘Laziness is nothing more than the habit of resting before you’re tired’? That’s what we’re doing. We’re resting before we’re too tired for our wedding.”

Fíli chuckled clearly against his better judgement. “You searched the internet for clever quotes again.”

“So what? Doesn’t meant there’s not wisdom in it, anyway. Relax before you’re overwhelmed.”

Fíli sighed. “You’re not going to give up, are you?”

“No. I proposed to you because I love you, and I want to spend time with you. And by that I did not think about spending our afternoons and evenings fighting over croutons and starfruit.”

“I’m sorry about my crouton comment. I told you.”

“And I forgive you. As I hope you forgive my comment about starfruit and were you can put them.”

Fíli giggled. “It was creative.”

“So.” Kíli turned Fíli into the general direction of their bedroom and gave him a shove. “Change into something comfortable. I’ll get everything ready for a proper cuddle.”

With a speed that would have done him credit when he was still a semi-professional athlete, Kíli ran around the living room, gathering all the wedding planning stuff and Fíli’s laptop and brought it into the office. Which was criminally underused. This was were work belonged.

The rain was lashing against the windows. A perfect setup for a perfectly lazy afternoon. Kíli pulled out the blanket they had for guests.

Fíli brought the blankets from their bed and soon they were building a pillowfort between the couch, the couch table and the dining table.

The radio was on in the background, reporting on several matches and playing music, while they worked and when they finally were snuggled under yet another extra blanket they had found, exchanging soft kisses, “After all” by The Frank and Walters came on.

_After all I really love you_  
_After all that we’ve been through_  
_I know that we fight_  
_And our love gets pushed to the side_  
_Still it ends alright._

__

_After all I really need you_  
_Don’t know how I’d live without you_  
_Days they go by_  
_And you’re always there at my side_  
_Girl I’m glad you’re mine._

Fíli stopped the kiss. “That’s the song we’re going to dance to! With boy, of course. ‘Boy I’m glad you’re mine.’”

“I think ‘lad’ would be nicer. ‘Lad I’m glad’ ….” Kíli rested his forehead against Fíli’s as he giggled at his own joke.

“Okay, fine, whatever. But will that be our song?”

“Yes.” Kíli threaded his fingers through Fíli’s hair. “And now that that is sorted, do you feel entitled to a lazy afternoon?”

“Yes.” Fíli snuggled a bit closer. “Perfectly entitled.”

~*~

Kíli snuck “I promise you many lazy afternoons” in their wedding vows. It raised a giggle from several of their assorted friends and family.

They danced to a cover version of “After all” by The Frank and Walters.

After all, the song summed up their relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> The song by The Frank and Walters (a band from Cork) is great, go and find it on youtube!


End file.
